


Make it stop

by harrystyless26



Category: One Direction
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Louis, Angst, Cutting, Depressed Harry, Depression, Fainting, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Omega Harry, Omega Verse, Rejection, Self Harm, Subdrop, abandonement, drop, eleunor, fainting., larry stylinson - Freeform, omega Eleanor, omega drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystyless26/pseuds/harrystyless26
Summary: Louis finds Harry at his most vulnerable and sends him over the edge.
Relationships: Harry styles / Louis tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

It happened again. They had fought. It was always the same shit with them. Harry was trying to cook eggs for breakfast when one of his healing cuts had split open after a too-daring attempt at flipping the omelette in the pan, after which he had cried out and awoken Louis. Louis had screamed for what felt like an hour at Harry for waking him up so early when the concert was tonight. You'd think best friends of three years would be closer. God they were. Harry wishes they were still at that point, where Louis would cuddle him and tell him that he wasn't worthless, where he would wrap his arms around Harry's violently shaking diaphragm and tighten in an attempt to calm the panic coursing through Harry's nervous system. Today, Louis watched Harry work himself into a panic attack right in front of him, and instead of rushing to comfort him he had rolled his eyes and walked out of the flat.

There was never a breaking point, sometimes Harry wondered if there had been, would he feel any more closure in the fact that something he did was so abhorrent that Louis couldn't even look him in the eyes. It was instead a sharp decline of affection. Where the tears in Harry's swollen eyes were eyed with intense displeasure. When the coffees sat on the kitchen bench for Harry when he woke up turned into notes informing Harry that Louis would be out yet another night with Eleanor. Then, no notes. Just silence. 

Her. Eleanor. Harry hated even thinking about her. Her scent was now permanently emanating around Louis's bedroom door, a place Harry only dared to venture into when Louis was away from their flat. God, why did Harry even still live here? He had all the money in the world, yet here he was, sat in the bathroom of a man who would not stop breaking his heart. This was the one place Hary could escape Louis's alpha scent, that now drove him up the walls with grief. He knew Louis would never love him back, he'd known ever since the x-factor when he had kissed Louis's cheek in a moment of euphoria after a successful performance, and Louis had pulled away sharply, a frown set on his delicate face. 

Harry hears keys jangling faintly and sits up from where he was perched next to the toilet, his mating mark pressed up against the porcelain, heart beating wildly. Louis never came back this early after a fight. Footsteps start to come closer to the locked bathroom door and Harry shivers, knowing how Louis can get after their fights. The doorknob violently twists twice and then he hears Louis's deep voice grumble "Of fucking course you're in here sulking, get over yourself omega." Harry resists rolling his eyes, pulling his sleeves over his hands, turning them in sweater paws, and unlocks the door. Oh no. This is bad. Louis is stood a couple of feet away with a fire in his eyes Harry knows will only result in more hurting. All too soon Louis has Harry pinned to the wall with his hand locked firmly around his neck, middle finger pushing into Harry's mating mark, forcing him to submit, his body going limp. "You will leave this flat right now. Eleanor wants to come over and she can't stand your pathetic sad pheromones clouding our flat, come back in a couple of hours, or don't, I don't care either way, but the concert is at 8, and if you don't show up, you turn that into my problem." The alpha timbre in Louis's voice prompts Harry to get himself to the door as quickly as possible after he has been dropped to the carpet by Louis. Without a coat or shoes he rushes down the snowy steps and out into the street, shivering already, his omega-frame barely withstanding the temperature.

Three hours later Harry watches Eleanor walk out of their apartment complex from across the street on a park bench, her hair dishevelled and her clothes hastily buttoned to the point he could see her lacy bra poking out through her poorly done up shirt. He rolled his eyes and attempted to stand, letting out a whimper when a searing pain shot up through his body. He needed his razor right now. After ten minutes of slowly trudging toward the flat, he pushed open the door, making eye contact with a sulking Louis sat on the couch, the living room stunk of sex. Harry bit his lip and tried to contain his distress which was beginning to permeate the air. He quickly made his way to the bathroom, hastily locking the door before rummaging through the drawers for his blade. His sleeves were pushed up and soon there were varied deep swelling cuts, beading with blood up both of his forearms. His head tipped back, the pain drowning out all of his anxiety and distress. With his eyes closed, he left himself relish in the calm washing over him. And then the door swung open, the hinges ripping out of the wall, and there stood Louis.


	2. 2

Harry had stood in a panic, trying to hide his arms, but found himself frozen, his inner omega sending panic alarms through his body, jolts of electricity fizzing at his fingertips. This could go two ways, Louis could be sympathetic and pull him close, scenting him with calming pheromones, or he could recoil, and tell Harry some more about his worthlessness. Harry didn't know why he even considered the first option when he saw the pure disgust and shock on Louis's face as he watched the alarming amount of blood drip off Harry's arms onto the tiles. Before the yelling could even start Harry felt it, the pull, the dizziness, and instead of panic he just let it happen, hoping, fucking hoping that he died. "-and of fucking course this little attention gimmick would be one of yours, Harry, you're - you know what. I can't do this right now, I'm going to see Eleanor." Harry didn't know Louis had left, the only thing he could concentrate on was the hatred dripping off Louis's shouts as his vision blurred and his knees buckled, the disturbing scene fading away from his consciousness.

*Liam POV*

I push my spare key into the door of Harry and Louis's flat, hoping to find Harry sprawled out on the sofa. I had been sent by a grumpy Louis to fetch him for soundcheck when he didn't turn up and we are really behind schedule as is. Louis had mumbled something about Harry being moody and stalked off toward the coffee table. As soon as the door opened all I could smell was despair. It filled the air so badly I could barely breathe, my inner alpha going crazy. Harry had dropped, and by the smell of it, badly. 

Rushing into the bathroom I find him in a puddle of blood, his wrists slit and - fuck. My heart is pounding so hard right now. I've never seen an omega in such a bad drop before, not even Niall when he had been trapped in the bread van. Shit. SHIT. I need to call someone. I fumble for my phone in my jeans pocket, dialling Niall. "Yo mate, everything-" "Get the FUCK over to Louis's and Harry's flat, Harry's dropped and he's dropped badly, get Zayn to call Simon the concert is cancelled. As soon as Niall hung up 911 was already through, the dial tone ringing in my ears. I peered down at Harry again to see the blood puddle growing even larger. My eyes widened. What the fuck was the right call here? 

The paramedics were dispatched, with Niall, Zayn and Louis on the way and the only thing left to do was to try and get Harry up enough from this drop. I crouch down to where he is and pull him close to my chest, his skin stone cold. I rub my hands together to render some warmth into them before gently rubbing his mating mark. His eyes slit open, and shit, I don't think this was the right call. Almost immediately another scent hits the air, panic. "Omega is bad. Omega is worthless. Omega .." Harry was saying to himself, the self-deprecating words loudening in pitch and frequency as his breaths became quicker and shorter. The panic attack hit him full force, his weak body almost convulsing. As fast as I could I pulled him into me, ignoring the desperate attempt from the omega to get away from an alpha. Scenting him was my only option here, although, without his consent, I felt awful. I let out the strongest calming pheromones I could, whilst pulling him impossibly closer to my chest. Ignoring the blood absorbing into my linen shirt and sticking to my skin. 

Soon voices filled the flat, and Harry was being pulled away from me. I could barely register anything, just the sheer seriousness of the drop Harry was in. God, what the hell had transpired in the couple hours since Harry had been seen? 

Oh.

OH. 

*Louis*

As soon as we reach my apartment complex Zayn and Niall are out of the door, the silence on the journey here being almost too much to bear. I emerge a couple of seconds later, not in any hurry to find Harry having a little pity party with Liam. As soon as I see the paramedics my feet slow to a stop. This is bad. Really bad. Before I can even register it happening I'm pinned to the foyer's wall by my throat by an incredibly angry Liam in full alpha mode and covered in blood. "What the FUCK did you do to Harry to send him into a fucking DROP Louis??"


End file.
